The popularity of photovoltaic or “solar” power is soaring. Solar costs have now reached near parity with fossil fuel-based energy and as a result, it is being rapidly deployed around the world. Reductions in global CO2 emissions will only be possible by migrating the world off of fossil fuels and into solar and other alternative and renewable energy sources. However, because the true cost of fossil fuel-based energy is not currently reflected in its retail sales price, further cost reductions, both in labor and materials, are necessary to insure that solar deployments continue to grow and ultimate displace more pollutive energy sources.